Nocturne
by forbidden fruit
Summary: ONE SHOT Cette histoire se passe juste après l’épisode ‘Experience is the Teacher’ [‘Amour Interdit’] de la saison 3 et donc, juste après le départ de M. Dimitri. [Fic Grace et M. Dimitri.]


**Nocturne**

Résumé : Cette histoire se passe juste après l'épisode 'Experience is the Teacher' ('Amour Interdit') de la saison 3 et donc, juste après le départ de M. Dimitri. Ce sera donc une fic Grace/M. Dimitri.

Je suis devenue fan du couple Grace/August Dimitri depuis la rediffusion des épisodes et c'est une obsession en ce moment, alors j'écris une fic pour faire une alternative à la fin de leur relation dans la série. Après, l'épisode 'Experience is the Teacher', il n'y a plus aucune allusion à ce qu'il s'est passé et Grace n'est d'ailleurs pas très présente dans les deux derniers épisodes et je trouve ça vraiment dommage. Il n'y a que Grace qui dit une fois, dans le dernier épisode que ça ne la dérangerait pas de déménager en Australie pour changer de lycée. On peut y voir un clin d'œil à tout ce qui s'y est passé dernièrement.

Donc, voilou, avec cette fic, je fais un petit tour dans la tête de Grace en espérant qu'elle vous plaise ! ;)

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez dans une review, ou juste un petit mot pour dire que vous avez lu cette fic.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, la série Once & Again et ses personnages appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs, seule cette fic m'appartient !

* * *

Cela faisait quelques jours que M. Dimitri était parti du lycée et dans un premier temps, on continuait de parler d'eux au passage de Grace dans les couloirs de Upton Sinclair puis les élèves avaient fini par passer à autre chose, diffusant d'autres rumeurs absurdes, ne se souciant pas du mal qu'ils pouvaient causer.

Grace, elle, n'était pas passée à autre chose, évoluant comme un fantôme, ne faisant attention à rien. Elle repensait en permanence aux paroles de M. Dimitri et ne cessait de comparer les cours de sa remplaçante avec ceux qu'il avait donné.

Elle essayait de ne rien montrer quand elle était en présence d'un membre de sa famille et en particulier de sa mère parce qu'elle savait qu'ils ne prenaient pas cette histoire au sérieux, pour eux ce n'était qu'une passade, et qu'ils pensaient qu'il n'y avait pas eu de réelle relation entre eux. Lily, surtout, n'avait pas trop sût quoi en penser le moment venu et c'était encore le cas. Elle trouvait ce professeur monstrueux d'avoir profité de l'innocence de sa fille et de l'avoir séduite. Elle ne se doutait pas que sa fille n'était pas aussi innocente que ça dans cette histoire et que August Dimitri avait fait preuve de beaucoup de retenu, il n'avait pas cédé aux avances de Grace.

Grace passait maintenant la plupart de son temps dans sa chambre, lisant encore et encore Tchekhov et parcourant du bout des doigts l'inscription qu'il avait laissé sur la page de garde : « Pour la fille au regard le plus seul. Love always (je laisse en anglais parce que la traduction française 'tendrement' n'est pas assez forte je trouve) August. » Elle connaissait son écriture par cœur et ne se lassait pas de la regarder. En lisant ses mots, elle se demandait ce qu'il avait pu penser en les écrivant, comment en était-il arrivé à écrire ça plutôt qu'autre chose.

Ce soir là, elle avait dîné avec tous les autres puis était remontée dans sa chambre. Elle lisait encore une fois 'De l'Amour' de Tchekhov, s'arrêtant sur chaque phrase et certaines lui rappelaient sa relation avec M. Dimitri. Par exemple, _'I would take the opera-glass from her hands without a word, and felt at that minute that she was near me, that she was mine, that we could not live without each other; but by some strange misunderstanding, when we came out of the theatre we always said good-bye and parted as though we were strangers. __Goodness knows what people were saying about us in the town already, but there was not a word of truth in it all!'_(°) lui rappelait le moment où, chez elle, après la dernière représentation de 'Comme il vous plaira' elle l'avait trouvé dans la cuisine et lui avait demandé de goûter à son vin et que leurs mains s'étaient touchées quand il lui avait tendu le verre. Et la dernière phrase de ce passage représentait bien leur relation, le fait que tout le monde parlait d'eux après la rumeur d'Alexa.

Grace commençait à sentir la fatigue la gagner alors qu'elle lisait, son attention diminuait, les mots se faisaient flous, les phrases se brouillaient, …

Elle décida de sortir de sa chambre et descendit au salon. Elle voulait sortir, prendre l'air, mais sachant que Lily la surveillait encore de près, elle alla la voir et lui dit qu'il fallait qu'elle aille à la bibliothèque, chercher un livre pour un devoir qu'elle avait oublié. Lily accepta l'excuse sans difficulté et lui prêta sa voiture. Sa mère avait beaucoup de soucis avec sa propre mère en ce moment, cette dernière oubliait pas mal de petites choses et cela l'inquiétait. Elle avait donc d'autres choses à penser que de suspecter Grace de ne pas aller là où elle le disait.

Grace sortit au garage et prit la voiture. Elle ne savait pas vraiment où aller et prit quelques rues au hasard, quand elle reconnut le paté de maisons et tout à coup, elle réalisa qu'inconsciemment elle avait été chez « lui », chez M. Dimitri.

Elle se gara sur une place en face de son pavillon et resta assise là, à l'intérieur de sa voiture. Elle vit des mouvements dans la maison, à travers les rideaux, la lumière étant allumée dans certaines pièces. Elle devina la silhouette d'August Dimitri. Grace resta là de nombreuses minutes, ne pensant à rien, l'esprit dans une sorte de brouillard.

Puis, à l'intérieur de la maison, les lumières s'éteignirent une à une jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que celle de la salle dans l'entrée. La jeune fille paniqua car cela voulait dire que M. Dimitri s'apprêtait à sortir. Que devait-elle faire ? Partir en vitesse ou rester là, tapie dans sa voiture ? Et lui, sortait-il seul ou accompagné ? Avait-il déjà trouvé quelqu'un d'autre, une femme de son âge, ou pensait-il encore à elle quelques fois ?

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur le devant de la maison et malgré l'obscurité, elle vit clairement August Dimitri sortant seul ; à son plus grand soulagement.

Alors, que devait-elle faire ? Elle ne savait pas quoi décider car si elle partait, il reconnaitrait sûrement sa voiture et saurait qu'elle était venu, mais si elle restait et qu'il la découvrait, que se passerait-il ?

Le temps de se décider, elle vit que M. Dimitri s'était déjà dirigé dans sa direction. Elle s'affola, pensant qu'il l'avait découverte puis relativisa en voyant que son regard ne se posait pas sur sa voiture mais derrière elle. Elle se retourna discrètement pour voir ce qu'il regardait et s'aperçu que sa voiture était juste derrière la sienne.

Elle s'enfonça dans son siège alors qu'il continuait à s'approcher. Elle put alors voir qu'il avait l'air soucieux, distrait. Grace l'observa et essaya d'imprimer son image dans son esprit. Elle aimait tout de lui, sa chevelure rousse, ses yeux bleus verts et elle regrettait de ne pas le voir sourire. Elle se rappela de ce sourire triste qu'il avait. La jeune fille ne se méfia pas et s'approcha de la vitre pour mieux le voir, étant donné qu'il commençait à pleuvoir à l'extérieur, mais un rayon de lune l'éclaira, ce qui alerta M. Dimitri. Elle se recula immédiatement et vit qu'il s'approcha d'elle intrigué car il ne devait pas être sûr de ce qu'il avait vu. Puis, il arriva suffisamment près pour voir Grace qui l'observait dans sa voiture. Il s'arrêta devant et attendit là, sans rien dire. Elle, ne savait pas comment réagir ni que faire puis, elle se décida à sortir pour lui faire face, malgré la pluie qui se faisait de plus en plus forte.

Au début, il ne dit rien et l'observa. Elle pensa que c'était bon signe mais, à sa plus grande surprise, il se décida à lui parler pour lui adresser un 'Que fais-tu ici ?' d'un ton froid. 'Tu ne devrais pas être là !'

Grace, interloquée, ne sut quoi répondre. Elle pensait qu'il serait plus gentil, plus heureux en fait, de la revoir. Des larmes se formèrent dans ses yeux et elle baissa la tête. Un silence s'installa quand August dû avoir des remords et dit : 'Excuse moi, Grace. Mais, si quelqu'un nous voit, nous allons avoir encore plus de problèmes que nous en avons déjà eu.'

Grace releva les yeux vers le August Dimitri qu'elle connaissait et celui-ci ne pouvait discerner sur son visage les larmes de la pluie.

Il fut attendrit et ne savait plus quoi faire. Il craignait qu'on les voit ensemble mais en même temps il avait très envie de rester avec elle. Le simple fait d'être à côté d'elle, dans la même pièce l'apaisait. La pluie était maintenant battante alors, il se décida à l'inviter chez lui pour se réchauffer. « Grace, allons à l'intérieur, nous serons mieux pour discuter » Grace acquiesça et le suivit. Ils marchèrent d'un pas vif, transis par le froid et l'eau qui s'infiltrait sous leurs vestes.

August ouvrit la porte qu'il avait fermé quelques minutes plus tôt et laissa Grace entrer. Elle rentra avec plaisir dans cette maison dont elle ne pensait plus avoir la chance de franchir le seuil. Il lui prit son blouson et lui dit de s'installer le temps qu'il revienne avec une serviette pour qu'elle puisse se sécher un peu. Grace parcouru les pièces, s'arrêta dans la cuisine, où il s'était passé tellement de choses qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas oublier. Elle continua ensuite et s'installa dans le canapé au salon. M. Dimitri arriva peu de temps après, lui tendant une serviette. Lui même s'étant déjà sécher et ayant changé de chemise. Grace prit la serviette et il lui dit : « Pourquoi es-tu venue ici ? »

Grace ne savait quoi répondre, elle ne savait pas elle même pourquoi elle était venue jusqu'ici. « Je ne sais pas » dit-elle alors franchement. « Et vous, pourquoi êtes-vous resté ici, dans ce même pavillon, dans cette même ville ? »

August la regarda alors fixement et répondit : « Je crois que je n'étais pas encore près à tout abandonner d'un seul coup, je suis encore attaché à quelque chose ici. Comme si quelque chose me retenait. » Il sourit alors tristement et le cœur de Grace fit un bon dans sa poitrine. Se pouvait-il qu'il parle d'elle ! Elle se sentit rougir sous son regard insistant. Il dû s'apercevoir de sa gêne puisqu'il rompit le contact visuel et lui demanda si elle avait faim. Elle répondit un « pas vraiment » et ils se sourirent devant la ressemblance de la conversation avec celle qu'ils avaient eu avant que Grace ne lui ait demandé de voir l'endroit où il dormait.

La jeune fille se leva alors soudainement et s'approcha de lui, elle le regarda dans les yeux mais, à l'inverse de la dernière fois, ce ne fut pas elle mais lui qui se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser. Le bonheur courra le long de son échine et s'insinua dans chaque partie de son corps. C'était merveilleux, inimaginable, comme un rêve qui se réalise. Ils se séparèrent mais cette fois Grace ne décida pas de partir, elle ne dit rien, savourant l'instant.

August lui demanda si elle voulait toujours voir le reste de sa maison, 'l'endroit où il dormait'. Elle rougit et hocha la tête. Il la prit alors par la main et la conduisit jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle hésita à entrer, intimidée. Elle se rendait compte que finalement, elle n'était pas si prête qu'elle aurait pu le croire à franchir le pas. August l'invita à entrer et à s'asseoir à côté de lui d'un sourire, elle obéit et se mit à côté de lui. « Grace, détends toi, je ne te force à rien, je n'ai même rien dit. Tu voulais voir toutes les pièces de la maison alors voilà… » Il fit un geste de la main en désignant la pièce, toujours en souriant.

Elle lui fut reconnaissante d'avoir toujours les bonnes paroles au bon moment, il y avait quelque chose de rassurant en lui. Elle se détendit et se rapprocha un peu plus de lui. Elle se tourna vers lui et l'embrassa à nouveau. Il se laissa faire et y répondit. Il l'allongea sur le lit et ils s'embrassèrent encore quelques instants puis Grace s'allongea à côté de lui et posa sa tête sur son torse. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes sans rien dire, August lui caressant les cheveux. Elle ne se rappelait pas d'avoir été un jour aussi heureuse.

Grace entendit August dire : « Grace, tu dors ? ». Surprise, elle releva la tête et répondit : « Quoi ? ». Elle le vit répéter mais sa voix était transformée, pourtant elle lui restait familière mais ce n'était pas celle d'August Dimitri. Soudain, Grace se réveilla et entendit Eli qui demandait de l'autre côté de la porte de sa chambre si elle dormait. Comme elle ne répondit pas, il ajouta « Bon, à demain, bonne nuit ». Elle entendit les pas s'éloigner.

Grace revint donc pleinement à la réalité et constata qu'elle était seule, dans son lit et que tout n'avait été qu'un rêve. Elle se dit simplement « Encore un… ». En effet, depuis que M. Dimitri était parti, il peuplait souvent ses rêves, surtout quand elle s'endormait en pensant à lui. Elle décida alors de prendre son lecteur pour écouter de la musique et se détendre, pour l'aider à se rendormir. Elle l'alluma et le lecteur lança 'Missing' d'Evanescence. Elle l'écouta, la tête posée sur son oreiller puis, les paroles la frappèrent :" _And if I sleep, just to dream of you, I wake without you there…_ "(°2). Elle se rendit compte de la similitude des paroles avec sa situation, avec ce qu'elle vivait. Une larme coula le long de sa tempe pour tomber sur l'oreiller. Puis, elle réentendit ce qu'August Dimitri lui avait dit lors de la dernière fois qu'elle s'était rendue chez lui, à propos de son histoire :

« - Quoi, c'était un rêve tout simplement. C'est ça ta fin ?

Oui, comme ça on se pose des questions sur la réalité.

Et bien dans ce cas soit plus spécifique ! Le fait de se rendre compte tout à coup que le moment le plus mémorable de sa vie n'était qu'une illusion, un produit de l'imagination ! Hein, ça fait quoi ! Comment on se sent ! »

Elle comprit alors pleinement la force de ses paroles, ce qu'il avait vraiment voulu lui dire. Elle pleura alors en silence, dans l'obscurité de sa chambre.

De son côté, la chanson se terminait : « _Isn't something missing, Isn't someone missing me…_ »

**FIN**

(°) traduction de 'On Love' de Chekhov : (si vous avez des modifs à faire -des termes plus appropriés pour certains mots- elles sont les bienvenues) 'Je prendrais les jumelles d'opéra de ses mains sans un mot, et sentirais à cette minute qu'elle était près de moi, qu'elle était mienne, que nous ne pourrions pas vivre l'un sans l'autre; mais par d'étranges malentendus, quand nous sortions du théâtre nous nous disions au revoir et partions comme si nous étions des étrangers. Dieu sait ce que les gens disaient déjà sur nous en ville, mais il n'y avait pas un seul mot de vrai !'

(°2) traduction des paroles : « Et si je dors, juste pour rêver de toi, je me reveille sans toi à mes côtés » puis « ».


End file.
